Compilation of My Short Story :)
by donfelimonposerio
Summary: PLEMA AT PAPEL (Compilation of my Short Story) PLEMA AT PAPEL (Compilation of my Short Story) Written by: Donfelimonposerio www.tintangputi. /story/3794810-plema-at-papel-compilation-of-my-short-story


**Kristina**

Hinahanap ni Kristina Malaya ang kanyang 4.5 Mega Pixel Dual Flash Sonny Video Camera. Ang huli niyang naalala may lumapit sa kanya habang kumukuha ng larawan sa isang gilid sa kahabaan ng madugong Mendiola habang nagkaka-riot ang mga pulisya at ilang grupo ng kabataan. Maya-maya nasinghot niya ang amoy na iyon ng tirgas na biglang hinagis sa kanilang pwesto, mapanganib na usok na magpapatuyo sa lalamunan, magpapangati at ikauubo at ikalalabo ng paligid. Wala siyang maaninag. Ubo. Ubo. Masakit sa mata ang usok, naririnig niyang nagtatakbuhan ang ilang kabataan. Malakas ang palahaw ng sigaw, may naaninag siyang may hawak ng batuta bago siya mawalan ng malay-tao. Masakit ang kanyang batok, may humampas sa kanya at hindi niya alam kung ano, basta matigas na bagay. Gising ang diwa, alam niyang may bumubuhat sa kanya sa pagkakadapa, hindi niya lang magalaw ang katawan niya o malaman kung sino ba sila?

Nang nagising siya sa loob ng kwartong iyon nangingirot parin ang kanyang batok. Bigla kinabahan siya sa nadinig na yabag ng kung sinong papalapit. Nilakasan niya ang kanyang loob. Hindi siya dapat matakot, alam na niyang mangyayari ito sakaling mapabilang siya sa libo-libong mamamahayag na nakararanas ng extra judicial killings. Pero kinakabahan parin siya, gaya nang naramdaman niyang kaba tuwing makukunan niya ng larawan ang mga nasa aktong kapulisang gumagawa ng katiwalian.  
Gaya kanina sa Mendiola: hinampas ng truncheon ang binatang napadaan lang. napagkamalang lider ng aktibista, kinaladkad nang ayaw sumama sa kanila. Binugbog, pinagtulungan. Sa lente ng kanyang kamera sariwang dugo ang tumilamsik, lupasay sa duguang kalsada, wala ng malay ang binatang iyon. Nakita siya ng pulis na kinukuhanan niya ang nangyari. Hinabol siya, sumisigaw ang pulis, mabuti't nakatakbo siya agad.

Takbo. Takbo, nang may maapakan siyang paa ng isang dalagang nakahandusay sa daan. Sinubukan niyang tulungan itong tumayo. Nagulat siya nang hawakan ito sa braso, ale bangon, bangon. Naramdaman niyang bali ang braso ng babae, lantang gulay. Waring di na nakakabit ang buto sa balikat. Marungis ang babae, maaaring nadapa o natulak nang nagkatakbuhan sa piket layn. Nais niyang tumulong ngunit papalapit na ang isang pulis.

Sa pagbukas ng pinto ng kwartong iyon, pumasok ang dalawang lalaki. Isang may katangkaran, naka- army cut at isang medyo pandak na parang kabuwanan na sa taba ng tiyan. Alam niyang pulis ang dalawa. Kapwa may sukbit ng baril sa tagiliran. Nais niyang sumigaw subalit mahigpit ang pagkakabusal sa kanyang bibig at namamaga na rin ang kanyang kamay sa pilit na pagkalag sa kanyang pagkakatali, mahigpit din ang pagkakabuhol ng alambre kaya't nang mapagod, tinikom na lang ang kamao. Tiim-bagang na nagmumura sa isip,

"Mga hayop! Mga Demonyo kayo!" Lumapit ang isa,

"May gusto kang sabihin? Huling habilin?" tanong ng lalaking biglang naglabas ng patalim.

Agad, malakas na kalabog sa dibdib ni Kristina nang lumapit ito sa kanya. Pinigtal ang  
pagkakabusal sa bibig gamit ang matalim na patalim. Nakahinga siya ng mas maayos "Mga hayop  
kayo! Ibalik niyo sakin yan!" paulit ulit, hawak ng isang lalaking mataba ang kanyang kamera.  
Napapikit siya nang bigla itong mag-flash sa kanyang mukha. "…pakawalan niyo ko dito!" sigaw  
niya. Nais niyang sumabog sa galit "Mga demonyo kay-" sinupalpal agad siya ng lalaki, mabigat ang pagkakahawak sa kanyang bibig. "Ang daldal mo rin pala!"  
Lumaban siya ng titigan, nanlalaki ang mga mata, "Mga taksil kayo sa bayan!" pinandilatan niya ito,  
pinanghahawakan ang natitira pang tapang sa dibdib.

Bigla ang bulalas ng tawa ng lalaki, "Miss Malaya, may prinsipyo kami. Peace ang Order. Sa  
kamay namin nagmumula ang katahimikan. At kung sinong nag-iingay, pinuputulan namin ng dila."  
Nagbabanta ang matalim na patalim sa kanyang mukha. Mas mahigpit ang pagkakariin ng kamay ng lalaki sa kanyang bibig. Dinuraan niya ito bigla sa mukha. Napamura ang lalaki. Nanlilisik ang mata, sinampal naman siya nito.

"Marami ka ng atraso samin!. Pero... wag kang mag-alala, wala kaming sama ng loob sayo. Sumusunod lang naman kami sa utos sa itaas, walang personalan,"

"sa tuta mong boss?!" pasigaw na wika ni Kristina. Ngumisi lamang ang lalaki.

"Hindi siya pwedeng tawaging boss, titulado na yun ng masa at hindi sa amo namin" napangisi ito,  
binitiwan siya. Tumayo. Kumuha ng sigarilyo. Nagsindi.

"Wala kayong mga kaluluwa, mga taksil kayo sa bayan…"

Napatawa bigla ang lalaki. Hithit.

"nagsalita ang nagmamalasakit sa bayan. Miss Malaya, magkano na ba ang kinikita mo sa mga kolum mo sa tabloid? Tsk! Ginagamit mo ang bayan, ang masa, ang mga tao…"

Buga ng usok sa hangin. "Wag kang magmalinis, ang mga kinukuha mong mga larawan, mga istorya… Tsk!"

Muli siyang nasilaw sa ilaw ng kanyang kamera. Binusalang muli sa bibig. Inaayos ang anggulo.  
Siya ang nasa lente ng kanyang kamera. Larawan. Larawan. Bawat anggulo niya, bawat pwesto niya, bawat luha, bawat pagmamakaawa niya ay malinaw sa lente ng kanyang kamera.

Malamig na umaga dahil sa ulan. Sa nanginginig na kamay ay halos malukot ang larawang tangan, na nababasa na rin dahil sa walang patid na pagpatak ng luha ni Ginang Lourdes Malaya- ina ni Kristina Malaya. Sa larawan, may busal ang bibig ng kanyang anak, may pasa ang mukha, may mga galos, punit at gula-gulanit na damit, wala nang pang-ibaba. Nakagapos ang kamay, nakatali ng alambre ang dalawang paa, nakabuka ang hita sa ibang larawan. Sa iba naman, may bote ng alak na nakapasak sa kanyang ari, nakangudngod sa lupa, nakatuwad sa lamesa, pinapasakan ng kung ano-ano ang mga bahagi ng katawang mayroong butas. Ang huling larawan, isang sunog na bangkay…

Pumatak. Malalakas na patak ng ulan ang maririnig, ngunit mas malakas parin ang pagtangis ng isang ina. Inang higit sa awa ang nadarama, kundi pagkasuklam, pagkapoot sa mga taong gumawa nito sa kanyang anak. Mga hayop! Walang kaluluwa..mga.. mas masahol pa sa demonyo. D-Demonyo! Dem… nagkalat ang mga larawan nang mawalan ng malay ang nananangis na ina. Hustisya. sa kanyang diwa marahil.. Hustisya para sa nag-iisa't pinakamamahal, iniingatang anak, na noon ni lamok ay di makadadapo. Minsa'y balot ng belo ang ulo kahit hindi Muslim. Bantay-sarado nang tumungtong ng hayskul at may curfew hours nang nagkolehiyo. Journalism ang kinuha, kahit gusto niya para sa anak ay nurse. Magnursing ka na lang, kinausap ko na ang amiga ko na may-ari ng isang pribadong ospital. Head-nurse ka agad.  
Umiling siya, noon pa nais niya nang magsiwalat ng katotohanan. Nais niyang magsulat ng balita, magmulat at mamulat sa bulok na kalakaran ng lipunan, sa sistemang panginoong may lupa, kapitalista, may katungkulan lang ang sinasamba, may salapi lang ang makabibili ng hustisya at karapatan. Matapang si Kristina, matapang ang kanyang anak… at nangamba siya para sa anak. Kahit noong nasa hayskul pa ito, nang masaksihan ni Kristina, Makita ng mismong dalawang mata ang faculty teacher sa eskwelahan sa loob ng science laboratory. May eksperimentong ginagawa ang kanyang guro sa kanyang kaklaseng babae . Walang malay na estudyanteng nakahandusay sa sahig. Kitang-kita ni Kristina ang lahat, ang pagpatong ni Mr. Amburyao sa kaklase. Siya, si Kristina Malaya na 'tin-tin' pa noon ang bansag ng mga kamag-aaral. Siya ang naging dahilan ng pagkakakulong nito noon, agad isinumbong sa prinsipal ng eskwelahan na noo'y ayaw pang maniwala.  
"Diyos na mahabagin…" ang nasabi na lang ng prinsipal nila nang ipakita ang aktong kuhang larawan sa kanyang bagong black berry Touch Screen Cellphone. Salamat sayo Kristina Malaya at inaresto ng awtoridad ang mahalay na guro. Nakulong si Mr. Malibog, ngunit ang kanyang klasmeyt. Hindi na pumasok mula noon. Yung klasmeyt niyang iyon, na-trauma siguro sa ginawa sa kanya. Kaya ngayon, hanggang ngayon tumatambay ito sa Malate,natakot sa liwanag kaya naglagi na lang sa dilim. Gumigiling-giling. Ang nakatutuwa nito, si Mr. Amburyao nakalaya na at oo, matagal na, at buti na lang nagtuturo na uli siya sa isang private school na hindi nakaregister sa Dep ed.

Sa isang pitak sa Dyaryo na tabloid na minsang pambalot ng tinapa at pampunas minsan ng salamin at bintana, siya ay isa ng journalist, isang lisensyadong mamamahayag. At para may maisulat sa sariling kolum kailangang magsiwalat ng katotohanan, kahit magkaroon pa ng banta sa sariling buhay, kahit pa mawalan ng career bilang mamamahayag nang minsang pasaringan niya ang isang kongresman na nanggahasa ng isang dalagita. Muntik na siyang ipakulong ng konggresman sa kasong libelo, paano'y umatras ang tinakot na bata sa pagtestigo. Hay! Para may maisulat sa sariling kolum, inilagay niya na ang isang paa sa hukay tuwing may iko-cover na balita. Gaya nang magkaroon ng malawakang kilos- protesta ang mga kabataang estudyante sa iba't ibang unibersidad. Mass mobilization ng mga SUC's upang ipaglaban ang kaukulang bugdet sa edukasyon. Kristina Malaya, inihanda mo ang isang paa sa hukay nang sa tapat ng tarangkahan ng Mendiola habang naggigirian at nagkakaroon ng tulakan,  
putukan, batuhan at paluan, pinangahasan mong masabak sa napipintong kapahamakan ang isa mo pang paa.

Ngayon, Kristina Malaya sumalangit nawa ang iyong kaluluwa. Saang lupa ka man nakabaon.

_  
For Filipino Readers ... Salamat sa pagtatyaga sa aking mga kalat :)  
Sana hindi kayo maumay sa Filipino Literature, lalo na kung purong Filipino  
ang medium, ingat!


End file.
